popgoesfandomcom-20200222-history
Minigames
Main = The Minigames are a way of explaining the backstory of POPGOES in a metaphorical and cryptic way. They are mostly seen after each night. Most of them are set in Fritz's mind. In-game After successfully completing a night (excluding the Sixth Night), the player will be transported to a minigame in Fritz's mind, similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The player controls an animatronic of Popgoes' Pizzeria which are placed in this sequence. #Stone the Crow (Red) #Sara the Squirrel (Blue) #Saffron the Squirrel (Pink) #Blake the Badger (Yellow) #Popgoes the Weasel (Green) The minigames basically act the same way, as the player should find the route of the animatronic and, along the way, they will come across objects belonging to the nightmare. The nightmare will be tied in mysterious tentacle-like chains. The player should then approach the nightmare; ending the Minigame and proceeding on to the next night. Grave Ending In this minigame, the player will take on the form of Blackrabbit, while a robotic voice spells out S-A-V-E B-O-N-N-I-E. The player continues to find Simon chained to a wall. Blackrabbit enters Simon, turning herself into Whiterabbit and, in turn, freeing Simon, Whiterabbit then proceeds to a chamber where Fritz is being held in ropes similar to those holding the toy animatronics in the previous nights. Whiterabbit proceeds to release Fritz from his wraps. The minigame abruptly shifts into an in-game environment, presumably seeing from Fritz's perspective. Fritz faces left, and Simon is walking out of a door. The screen cuts to black, and then Simon is closer. The screen once again cuts to black, and in the final screen Simon is presumably killing Fritz and his eyes are flashing. The screen then shows Simon standing over Grave Stone, with Whiterabbit sitting on Grave Stone's wing and the Lux Animatronics underneath Grave Stone. Impossible Mode Ending Once the player completes Impossible Mode on Good Night, they will see Jeremy and Simon in their childhood. As the minigame goes on, Jeremy and Simon become more distant; Simon starts to collect blood samples. Simon is then shown in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the back room with Springtrap's suit. Next, Simon is shown in a dark room with Springtrap's mask and a word etched on stone saying BROTHER. Then he is shown to be killed inside Springtrap. Next, Simon is shown to be haunting the hallways of Fazbear's Fright as Springtrap. Simon's remains after the fire is seen as Springtrap's mask, and it appears that Jeremy (now known as Fritz Glade) has come back to collect Simon's remains and other things from the auction. After this scene, the minigame ends. Trivia *The minigames have a similar style to the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 minigames. **This was chosen by the POPGOES team. |-|Gallery = Simon Red Simon.png Blue Simon.png Purple Simon.png Yellow Simon.png Latest-3-2-1-1.png White Simon.png Secret Sketches Green_Balloon.png|"Green Balloon", found in the First Night's minigame. Sold_to_the_Man_in_Brown.png|"Sold to the Man in Brown", found in the Second Night's minigame. Transparency.png|"Transparency", found in the Third Night's minigame. The_Harvester.png|"The Harvester", found in the Fourth Night's minigame. Night_of_87.png|"Night of 87", found in the Fifth Night's minigame. Save_Bonnie.png|"Save Bonnie", found in the Sixth Night's minigame. Category:Minigames Category:POPGOES